Child of Seas
by KaleidoscopeColours2101
Summary: The seven and Nico, go to Highschool. What if Poseidon wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna send Percy some siblings? But this one just so happens to be from across the globe... What if the sibling moved to NY? Jiper, NicoXOC. Slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V

BEEP, BEEEEEPPPPPP! Smash! Percy threw his alarm clock to the floor as he sat up. First day back after summer vacation, although there wasn't much vacationing. He dressed in a simple dark green shirt and dark blue jeans. When he went downstairs, his Mom, Sally was making blue waffles. Percy happily ate and wondered what the day was going to be like. The last time he went to Goode high was a year ago. Would his friends still remember him? Or would they have moved on? Percy grabbed his bag and left for school.


	2. Chapter 2

Paisley P.O.V

Running into someone on the first day of school in New York was not the way she wanted her year to start. She was walking or should I say RUNNING through the front gates of the school. Paisley gave herself the once over. She was wearing a black tank top underneath a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up, black leather high top converse and green jeans. Her dark brown hair was freshly washed and was flowing past her shoulder blades. Paisley loved her hair. Anyone get in t  
he way? She flicked them with her hair. Its effective. She was embarrassed? Easy, pull her hair over her face. Simple as that. No makeup. Paisley hated the stuff. It was a sign of girliness. Whatsoever, Paisley Brown WAS NOT a girly girl. She was so concentrated that she didn't notice the person in front of her. So, she ran straight into a boy. He had jet black hair, sea-green eyes and had a smile plastered on his face.  
"Sorry!" Paisley whispered. She hoped he didn't pick up on her accent  
"Its alright. I haven't seen you before, are you new?" He asked. Paisley nodded, " Well, for what its worth. Welcome to Goode hi-"  
"SEAWEED BRAIN!" Someone ran up to the boy and tackled him with a hug. The girl had blonde princess curls, stormy grey eyes, jeans, denim backpack and a grey 'V' neck.  
"Who's this?" she asked, looking at Paisley  
"I don't know. We sorta ran into each other, Literally. What IS your name?" Seaweed brain asked  
"Paisley," Paisley whispered. Barely audible  
"Speak up!"  
"Paisley!" Paisley shouted  
"Woah! Accent much?" Paisley glared  
"I come from NZ! What's your names?"  
"This is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend. I am Percy Jackson. Annabeth here, surprised me. I left her at camp. Anyone else coming?" He asked Annabeth  
"Only, Leo and Hazel who FINALLY admitted their feelings for each other. Piper, Jason, Reyna, Thalia, Nico, Frank went back to Canada (SORRY FRANK FANS! He comes in later)uh, that's it I think,"  
"Woah! The whole gang! Where are they?" Percy asked looking around  
"Piper isn't coming until next week. Jason broke up with her and started dating Reyna, and so PIPER went to go and see her Dad who is going to spent the week helping her pack her stuff to move in with the girls and I."  
"Poor Piper. I swear Jason is blind some days!"  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" A new voice asked. A boy with electric blue eyes and blonde hair came over.  
" JASON! I was uh-"  
" I was telling him you left Piper. She didn't eat drink, or do anything other than cry for WEEKS Jason. Don't say you're sorry, because you're only sorry that you ever dated her. How shallow are the son's of Jupiter?" Annabeth shouted  
" Don't insult my boyfriend!" A girl with black hair and dark brown eyes came over and kissed Jason for a few minutes.  
" GREAT! I came early to surprise everyone and now my ex is kissing his NEW girlfriend," Paisley heard a familiar voice.  
" Piper?" She asked turning around  
" Paisley?" Piper was there. Her hair braided, jeans, simple black top. Yep, definitely Piper. Paisley ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Everyone stared  
" Can't breathe!" Piper gasped  
" Sorry. Wait, hold up. Your the Piper everyones talking about. This Jason guy dumped you. I will..."  
" Its ok Paisley, calm down. You're quite tall for a thirteen year old ya know."  
" YOUR THIRTEEN?" Percy gasped

**A/N**

**What do you think? I know they're all a bit OOC but bear with me here...**

**Review, like. It means alot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Piper P.O.V

" Nah, I'm three." Paisley sassed  
"Explains the attitude," Reyna mumbled into Jason's chest  
"Look whos talking MOOD SWINGS!" Piper stood up for her friend  
"Oh, its on! No one wants you. You're a cold, selfish, LIAR who- OOMPH!" That last one was because Paisley punched Reyna in the mouth  
"Don't talk to Piper that way. Its the least you owe her after you ruined her life. Jason was one of the only people who listened to her and helped her. And you took that away. I know what its like to be lonely. My Mom was working on a film with Mr. McLean and I never even met my dad. Mom was the only one who would listen. My step dad beat me up and when Mom found out she got a divorce. That's why I'm here! Because I was LONELY when my Mom left. I went to Piper's because I knew Mr. McLean had a daughter. My Mom told me. We don't keep secrets. I asked Piper how she held herself together. And you wanna know what she said?!" Paisley yelled at Reyna.  
"Paisley don't," Piper lightly touched the thirteen-year-olds arm. Where was this going?  
"Piper told me this. My Boyfriend. He kept me sane. He helped me. He understands and listens to me. And now she lost that too. I am awfully sorry if I made you feel bad because guess what? You deserve it!" And with that she stormed off to get her schedule.  
"You really said that?" Jason asked Piper  
" And I meant it. But it doesn't matter anymore because you chose Reyna over me. You love her. Not me and I've let go." Piper said quickly as she stared at the ground. She could feel everyone's eyes burning holes through her. Piper wondered if she REALLY let go. She turned and left the way Paisley went. Both Paisley and Piper were NOT happy teenagers. Piper got her schedule and left. Wandering aimlessly through the halls until she found locker 241. At the locker 240, was Paisley.  
"Hey, Pais. Are you alright. You didn't have to stand up to her for me." Paisley looked up from what she was doing, revealing a black eye. Piper's blood boiled  
"WHO DID THAT TO YOU?" Piper yelled. All the students around her stopped and stared but she didn't care  
"Ask your ex. I think he'd LOVE to tell you." Piper could see her deep breathing. Paisley fought back tears. Piper pulled her in a hug and said,  
"C'mon. Lets go and find them. I think I need to have a little chat with Jason," Piper put a lot of venom in the word 'chat'


	4. Chapter 4

Jason P.O.V

He couldn't believe what he saw. Reyna, his girlfriend just punched Paisley, a girl no one but Piper knew well, in the eye.  
"REYNA!" Jason yelled as he detached Reyna from Paisley. She, as in Paisley had doubled over, clutching her eye. when she let go, he could see the swelling and the bruises. Paisley ran off, leaving him alone with Reyna  
"You went too far. I think Paisley was right. YOU'RE the selfish one. She's thirteen Reyna, THIRTEEN! You've had training which makes your punch worse. I'm sorry Rey, but it's over." Reyna looked away.  
"I'm going home." She said  
"You can't stay with me. I'm kicking you out. Go back to 'frisco" Reyna left. Jason felt guilty, but what would Reyna have done to Paisley if he left her? More importantly, what would PIPER do to him when she finds out?  
"JASON GRACE!" Speaking of Piper... "Care to explain to me what happened to Paisley?" Piper yelled, tugging Paisley in front of her.  
"Piper, it was Reyna, Not Jason, REYNA." Paisley said  
"Did you deal with her?" Piper asked Jason  
"I broke up with her."  
"I'll just leave you two alone..." Paisley said as she walked away. NOT AGAIN PAISLEY! Jason thought  
"So, hows life?" He asked Piper, eager to gain her trust back  
"Good. You?"  
"The same I guess,"  
"I'm really sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was just," She paused for a moment, Jason saw the opportunity and stepped forwards and hugged her close.  
"I'M sorry Piper. For all the pain I caused you. I didn't realize you meant every word you said when you said you loved me. I'M the idiot. I'm the one who needs to apologise." Jason confessed. Piper hugged him closer.  
"I've missed you." She whispered in his ear. Her warm breath, tickling his neck. Did he love Piper? Or not? After the moment he decides, he pulls away to study her face.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Jason asks as he blushes.

"so I can do this." Jason kisses her and it took a few seconds before she kissed back. But she did eventually. Not to sound cliché but it was like fireworks. When Jason kissed Reyna, he was a bit uncertain. With Piper however, not a doubt. She pulled back and says,  
"We're gonna be late on our first day,"  
"It was worth it," Jason says before he kissed her cheek. He didn't know at the time, someone was watching.

Reyna P.O.V

That egotistical JERK! He said he loved me! He will come crawling back. They always do.  
Reyna thought


	5. Chapter 5

Paisley P.O.V

Paisley walked away from Piper and Jason. Somehow she could tell that Piper wanted to talk to him. Preferably alone. She glanced at her schedule.

PAISLEY BROWN  
LOCKER NO: 240

PERIOD 1- MATH ROOM: 301  
PERIOD 2- ENGLISH. ROOM: 278  
PERIOD 3- HISTORY. ROOM: 197  
PERIOD 4- GYM. ROOM: 42  
LUNCH  
PERIOD 5- GREEK. ROOM: 247  
PERIOD 6- ARTS. ROOM: 347  
PERIOD 7-SCIENCE. ROOM: 3  
PERIOD 8- CLUB.

Paisley looked for room three hundred and one when she found Percy and Annaberh making out in a corner.  
"Do you know where room 301 is?" She asked, rudely ending their make out session.  
"Down the hall, first door on the left." Percy grumbled and went back to kissing Annabeth  
She walked into her form class. The only person there was a boy around her age wearing black. Top to toe. Pale skin, black hair and eyes dark as obsidian. He's kinda cute. Paisley thought.  
"Hi, I'm Paisley. I'm new here. Whats your name?" Paisley introduced, taking the seat next to him.  
"I'm Nico, Nico Di Angelo. I'm also new, but my cousin Percy has gone here for like two years."  
"I ran into him, literally, earlier. Lovely bunch by the way. Note the sarcasm."  
"Noted. What happened to your eye?"  
" Reyna happened"  
"So, uh, what club are you going to join?"Nico asked  
"Swim team. You?"  
"Football. I honestly don't actually know,"  
"Footballs like rugby, right?"  
"Whats rugby?"  
"Never mind."  
"Percy is the Captain of the swim team. If you need to impress someone, it's him."  
"I figured. God, when's the bell gonna ring?"  
"Dont you like talking to me?"  
"It's not that its just-" A girl with curly hair, dark skin and golden eyes walked in with a boy who looked like a latino santa elf. Dark curly hair, brown eyes.  
"Hazel, Leo?" Nico asked  
"Nico?" The new kids asked in unison  
"In the flesh,"  
"Who's you friend?" Asked the girl with the gold eyes. She was talking about paisley. Did she think that Nico and I? Nah, I'm sure she didn't think that. Paisley thought  
"Gods sis, Seriously. I met Paisley here FIVE MINUTES ago. Why would you think that?"  
" I take it your Hazel and Leo. I'm Paisley. Percy mentioned you." Paisley tried to make conversation  
"You saw Percy? How is he? "  
"He's fine."  
" What happened to your eye?"  
"Reyna,"  
"Ouch." Hazel took the seat next to her and Leo sat next to Hazel. They took up the whole second row. The classroom slowly filled up and the bell rang. A teacher walked in and walked to the blackboard.  
Mrs Hoovenirk  
"Today we have four new students in our class. Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo and Paisley Brown. Please come to the front of the class and tell us about yourselves. Leo, you first."  
They stood up and went to the front with every eye in the class on them. Leo stepped forwards.  
"I am, The supreme commander of the Argo II or Mc Schizzle I reply to either. My Mom died in a machine shop fire when I was eight. I live with some family friends and they sent me here. Hazel over there is my girlfriend. I am ADHD and Dyslexic. And um..." He stood back  
"Hazel?" Mrs Hoovenirk asked  
"I am Hazel Levesque. I used to live in the New Orléans then when I was twelve I moved to Alaska and now I am here. Nico is my brother. Leo is my weirdo boyfriend my Mom drowned when I was thirteen. Dyslexic"  
"Nico?"  
"I am Nico. My sister is Hazel. My cousin and a few of my other friends from the summer camp I go to are coming here. I am NOT emo. Why does everyone think that? Stereotype. I am also Dyslexic. I live with Hazel and some friends and um, yeah," Just her type.  
The dreaded moment, " Paisley"  
"Uh, I am Paisley, I come from New Zealand. I never knew my dad. I live with a friend. Actually the friend lives with me. But anyways, I love to draw and read and swim and do other sporty stuff. I also used to play rugby so I'm not the person you want to peeve. I love music. ADHD and Dyslexic."  
"Oh, A Kiwi. How interesting" Mrs Hoovenirk said with no enthusiasm. The bell rang and everyone ran out. Maths next. After 50 long minutes the bell rang. Thank god. Now for English. Paisley walked into the room and saw Nico. So, naturally, she sat next to him at the back.  
"Hello again."  
"Sup?"  
"Clouds? The Sky? the atmosphere? Outer space?" Paisley said  
"Har har. Good one." Nico laughed.  
"No, I was dead serious. That is up. Or didn't you go to Primary?"  
At that moment a guy in his mid forties with salt and pepper hair walked in.  
"Morning class. I am Mr. Blowfis for our new students. Paisley Brown and Nico Di Angelo."  
"Hi Paul." Nico said  
"I may be your step uncle, but at school, I am Mr. Blowfis."  
"Mr. Blowfish?" Paisley asked. What kind of last name was Blowfish?  
"Blowfis." He corrected  
"Shame. I like blowfish. If I were one, I would constantly or easily be puffed up." The class laughed. Including Mr. Blowfis.  
"New Zealander?" He asked  
"You bet. Most people thought I was either british or Aussie. How they confuse Kiwis with the Brit, I honestly do NOT know."  
Mr Blowfis smiled, " Ok class, we will be reading the Lion, the witch and the wardrobe. Take one and pass it on." Paisley stuck her hand up. " Yes Paisley?"  
"I read this when I was six." Mr. Blowfis's eyebrows shot up.  
"What is your average reading age?" He asked  
"17+, why?"  
"I might get you doing something else. Mid summer nights dream or Romeo and Juliet?"  
"Romeo and Juliet please,"  
"Ok, I want an essay on the story in three weeks,"  
"Ok," He handed her the book and she got reading. The words swam around the page, so she got out her special bookmark that helps thee words stay in place. After a while her eyelids drooped. Jet lag hadn't worn off yet. Paisley eventually fell into a deep sleep. In the middle of her english class.  
"Paisley. Paisley, wake up!" someone shook her shoulder.  
"Hmm?" Paisley said unintelligently as she sat up. She was still in the english room. Who woke her up? Then she saw Nico. He was leaning over her desk with his eyebrows raised.  
"Still jet lagged?" He asked  
"Like hell. I went to sleep at 5 o'clock in the morning only to be woken up by my mother at six." Paisley exclaimed as she banged her head on the desk. "Whats the time?"  
"Time for our next class."  
"Yay. History. Which I was not properly taught. They only hinted some of it at school. Kiwi history mind you." Nico stifled a laugh, " What?"  
" Nothing. I got history too." Paisley stood up and looked around. People were starting to come in again and her bag was missing. She looked up at Nico who had her bag strapped over one shoulder. Paisley rolled her eyes.  
"What are you? My knight in shining armour?"  
"Maybe. C'mon, we should get going." Nico walked out of the english room with Paisley hot on his heels.


	6. Chapter 6

Nico P.O.V

"What are you? My knight in shining armour?" Nico's heart fluttered  
"Maybe," STUPID! " C'mon, we should get going." Nico said, walking out of the room. Paisley looked cute when she was sleeping. Now she was walking ahead, humming a merry tune that nico recognised to be Taylor swift, today was a was always playing this song in her room when she got back from a date with Leo. Paisley stopped infront of a locker with the numbers 240, and got out a book with the word HISTORY scrawled neatly out on the front adn on the binds.  
"Pass me my backpack please Nic." She said in a sing song voice.  
"Nic? Its NicO" Nico corrected  
"It's a nickname. Appreciate it!"  
"Ok then PAIS, my locker is right here so, yeah." Nico said uncertainly, hand]ing over her bright blue backpack. He stood at locker 239 and fumbled around with the lock. Paisley was laughing at his struggle.  
"Here let me help. Whats your combo?" She asked, smiling like the sun.  
"Uh, frech fries, hamburger,strawberry- What?" Paisley was cracking up.  
"I meant your locker combination, dolt." Paisley said, still smiling like a madman.  
"Oh, I knew that!"  
"Sure you did." She said sarcastically, "Now, the combination."  
"15, 2, 35, 7." Paisley twisted the lock at the said numbers and opened it, taking out his history book.  
"See, not so hard." She turned to him  
"mhmm" Nico raised his eyebrows. He finally looked her in the eye. A fixed blend of mostly green with flecks of sea blue and brown in one eye and the same in the otheer but in a different pattern. Paisley blushed and looked away.  
"Here's your book," She said, putting his history book into his hands. For a second their hands met. Nico felt his cheeks getting warm with a blush.  
"Leggo then." Paisley started walking down the hall, with Nico on her heels. She stopped infront of a door and checked her timetable.  
"This should be the room." She muttered as she pushed it open. Paisley walkedover to the teacher and explained why they were late.  
"I fell asleep in english because I immigrated here about 1 week agofrom New Zealand and Nico woke me up and we're both new here and we got lost." She explained  
"Its alright, but dont let it happen again." The teacher smiled. She was wearing a white buttton up blouse. "Because you missed it, I am Miss. Dawner."  
"Thats a pretty name." Paisley said  
"Thankyou, now, there are two seats at the back."  
Nico walkedpast some girls in cheerleadingg uniforms. They giggled when he passed then. They were annoying as hell. He'd give them that. Nico saw some boys eyeing Paisley like a christmas present. She glared at them, making them shrink in their chairs. Nico smirked and sat down next to her. He ripped a page from his notebook and wrote a note to Paisley on it. She passed it back and the concersation went a little something like this.  
NICO. I see you've made friends with the jocks.  
PAISLEY. I could say the same with you and the cheerleaders. As a matter of fact, I can make a jock cry. I've done it before  
NICO. Oh. Scary... Please dont hurt me.  
PAISLEY. Har har. I wouldn't hurt you, your my best friend, aside from Piper.  
NICO. Piper McLean?  
PAISLEY. Yeah, long story  
NICO. Am I really your best friend?  
PAISLEY. As much as it is a shock my bestie is EMO, *mwa har har* yep.  
NICO.. I am not emo but thanks... I've never really been anyones best friend before.  
PAISLEY. Well, now you are.  
Nico looked over to Paisley to find she was looking at him smiling warmly.  
NICO. Your my best friend too.  
'Thanks' Paisley mouthed after she read the reply.

RIIINNNNNNNGGGG!  
"Ok class, pages 24 and 25 are due next week." Miss Dawner said as the class ran out of the room. Once Nico and Paisley were out of the classroom, nico looked at his schedule. Gym.  
"I've got Gym-" Paisley and Nico said at the same time, looking up at eachother. Paisley laughed.  
"C'mon bestie, lets go to the gym." She said, grabbing Nico's hand and dragging him to the gym.

**A/N thank you to all the people who liked and favourited! I love my email box getting full. I feel special...**

**review! Like it, Hate it. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Paisley P.O.V

Paisley dragged Nico to the gym. A guy in his mid fifties sat on a bench on the side of the gym with a baseball bat beside him. He was short, not much over five feet. Paisley assumed he was the coach. He turned to them.  
"Di Angelo! Whacha doing here cupcake?" He raised the bat. Yep, short alright.  
"Hedge? I could ask you the same thing. " Nico piped up from behind her.  
"Do you two know each other?" Paisley asked, raising her eyebrows.  
"Yeah, he's one of the, uh, chaperones, yeah chaperones." Nico managed.  
"Ookk. I take it your the coach. Hedge?"  
"Damn right I am. Who might you be cupcake?" Asked Hedge.  
"Paisley, Paisley Brown. Where do I get my gym gear from?" Asked Paisley innocently.  
"Right here." Said Hedge, passing her a uniform in a plastic bag.  
"Thanks. Where is the changing rooms?"  
"Over there." He pointed to a door.  
"Thanks?" Paisley made her way over when a group of cheerleaders came flowing out.  
"Oh look its the newbie. " One sneered, "I am Daina. This is Nicole and Nikkita, and Rosalie. We are the fastest girls on the track and the best at sport." Daina bragged.  
"Fastest my ass. We'll see," Paisley muttered, as she went in. She changed into the tight navy shirt and the shorts that went mid thigh. When she was tying up her laces of her sneakers, Hazel came in.  
"Hi Paisley. Im Hazel," She smiled  
"I remember. Nico's sister, right?"  
"Yeah."Paisley finished tying her shoes and left. in the middle of the gym, Hedge was waiting with his baseball bat.  
"What are we doing Coach?" Paisley smiled.  
"Once everyone has finished changing, we are doing gymnastics and running." He sniffled and sneezed.  
"Bless you. I love gymnastics. Wait, watch this." Paisley grinned like a madman. She jumped in the air, did the splits, spun around and landed on both feet, then she did some backflips to the door and cartwheels back. Suddenly, someone started clapping. Paisley turned to find the Coach, Nico, Hazel and Leo all gaping.  
"What?" She asked, " I almost qualified for the olympics in swimming, this," She gestured around her, " Is nothing."  
"Woah. You, are my new bestie. We can have sleepovers!" Hazel exclaimed, running forwards. Paisley smiled when Nico frowned.  
"Why the long face emo boy?" She mocked.  
"Yeah Nico, If i didnt know otherwise, I'd say you were jealous." Hazel taunted. Nico huffed. "Oh my GODS! You are jealous!"  
"I am NOT jealous!" He exclaimed.  
"Mhmm. Soooo believing you." Hazel said sarcastically. She pulled Paisley towards the side of the gym. She smirked over her shoulder. Hazel turned to Paisley.  
"Do you like Nico?" SHe smiled.  
"A little. Ok, alot. " Paisley admitted as the blush rose to her cheeks. Hazel grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Please don't tell him. Pwetty pwetty pwease?" Paisley gave her a puppy dog face that she knew would work. It worked on her siblings until, nevermind.  
"Fine." Hazel gave in.  
"FALL IN!" The coach yelled  
"C'mon." Paisley walked to the coach. Once everyone was gathered, including the cheerleaders, he started talking.  
"Thirty laps around the track. GO!" Coach Hedge yelled. Paisley started running behind the cheerleaders and soon passed them. She ran in circles around the track until she was done. She sprinted to the Coach, not breaking a sweat.  
"I finished the the thirty laps." She said.  
"Thirty? I said thirteen. Oh well, you finished before the others. and they understood THIRTEEN! You should join the track team, or the cheerleading team." Hedge suggested.  
"I'm joining the Swim Team. Sorry. I almost qualified for the olympics though."  
"I'm not even sure Jackson could do that." Hedge exclaimed. He wrote something on a piece of paper. "Here,take this to Mr. Blowfis." He handed the note to Paisley. Paisley sprinted out of the gym, and to . Paisley knocked on the door and opened it.  
"hello Paisley, what brings you here?"  
"Coach Hedge told me to give you this." She replied, handing him the paper. He read it carefully.  
"Percy! Go with her and bring your swim suit." Really Hedge? Really? she thought. Paisley brought him back to the gym where, hedge was waiting with the class. The cheerleaders looked a little miffed that she beat them.  
"Go and change into your swimsuit. Meet us at the pool." Hedge demanded.  
"Ok?" Paisley went to her gym locker where she hid her clothes and backpack. Down the bottom of the pack was her purple togs that had flowers and birds splattering them, On the back was the words LOVE. **(My actual togs)** When she put her clothes over the top, she came out, grabbing her towel. Paisley met coach and the rest of the class at the pool. She went into the changing rooms and stripped off her jeans and blouse. When she came out, someone wolf whistled.  
"BROWN! JACKSON! TEN LAPS AND THE FIRST TO FINISH WINS AND IS CAPTAIN OF THE TEAM! One minute to prepare to jump in." Paisley put her goggles on and spotted Percy doing the same. .  
" 3" Gotta win. She jumped up on the block.  
"2" Heart racing faster.  
"1" Nerves running through faster than lightning.  
"GO!" She flawlessly dived in, Percy slightly in front. Paisley let her conscience take over. 1-2-3 breathe. and so on. She tumbled and started along another lap, Percy gaining speed. Paisley could hear the crowd cheering both her and Percy's name. In the last 5 laps She passed him and won by a few seconds. The crowd stared in shock. Percy looked on with wide eyes.  
"you-you beat me." he stuttered  
"I guess. Dont feel too bad though. I once beat a boy who was twice my age, height and twice as built as me so, um, yeah. "  
"I guess you're the Captain then." Percy looked down.  
"We can co. If thats alright with you? I dont know how this place runs and it seems wrong to just show up and strip you from your title. So you in or not?" Paisley asked as she hopped out of the pool, offering Percy a hand, which he took.  
"Yep. Sounds good bro!" He mocked. Paisley punched his arm and played along.  
"First you crash into me and d now you mock me?" Paisley says, holding a hand to her chest in mock offence. Percy slung his arm over her shoulders.  
"THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE BROWN!" Hedge shouted. "Let me introduce the new swim captain." *Pause for dramatic effect* "Paisley-"  
"CO CAPTAINS! PERCY AND PAISLEY!" Paisley shouted over the top of the racket. Hazel rushed over with wide eyes, tugging over Leo and Nico who was blushing fiery red.  
"That was EPIC! Never though I'd live to see the day when the oh so great and powerful Perseus Jackson was conquered by a thirteen year old newbie." Leo says. Oh he was just asking for a beating. Hazel handed them towels.  
"I think you both did great. Right Nico, Huh?"Hazel asked, nudging Nico.  
"Y-yeah. Great job Paisley." He stuttered, looking Paisley up and down.  
"Are you checking me out?" Nico looked up at Paisley. "OH MY GOD you were!" Hazel laughed as paisley covered herself with her towel. Paisley left to go and change into her clothes and have a quick shower. After she came out, she took out her hair, which was ow dry. It dried fast. Nico was waiting for her when she came out again.  
"I'm sorry." He said. Paisley was confused and then it dawned on her.  
"Oh, its Ok. I over reacted I guess. I'm not used to boys liking me back I guess." She looked at her tattered converse.  
"Liked you back? Do you like me too?" He asked.  
"um, ug, gah." Paisley asked.  
"Lemme make this easier. If you had the chance to date me, would you?" She blushed bright pink. Paisley wanted to scream YES! but she held back. What if he was kidding. What if he was only toying with her emotions.  
"Y-yes. But that doesnt mean anything." Paisley rushed out. Nico slid the strap of her bag from her grasp and came closer. They were both leaning in when.  
" Hey, NICO! Where are-? Oh." Leo noticed their current predicament. "I interrupted something, didnt I?"He asked. Paisley took her bag from Nico and took a step back,  
"No, I was just going to go to the cafeteria. You commin' with?" She asked Leo and Nico.  
"Sure. I just came from there, follow me." Leo started marching playfully out the doors to the pool.  
"Uh, sorry abou-" Paisley grabbed the front of Nico's shirt and kissed him. She smiled and pulled away, leaving Nico flabbergasted.

**A/N**

**Sorry about the bad spelling and grammar. **


	8. Chapter 8

Nico P.O.V

Oh My holy Olympian GODS! She kissed me! O no, she's walking away. Nico ran and caught up with her. He took her hand in his and looked her in the eye. Paisley grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth. They both walked into the cafeteria when-  
"NICO!" It was Thalia. SHe ran forwards and enveloped him in a hug, forcing him to drop Paisley's hand. Thalia pulled away and kissed him. On the lips. That made him think. Did she feel the same way when we were playing truth or dare?  
*FLASHBACK 2 WEEKS*  
No one could sleep in the pouring rain so,everyone had gathered in Percy's cabin for truth or dare. Nico was sitting in between Leo and Reyna. She had decided to join because she had never really played before.  
"Who first?" Percy asked with a grin.  
"I will." Reyna said.  
"Ok Reyna, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare" She challenged.  
"I dare you to kiss the guy who you like most in the room and sit on his lap for the rest of the game. " Percy said. Reyna blushed but went over to Jason, pushed Piper off his lap and d kissed him, who kissed back without realizing it. When she broke apart, Piper got up and left, slamming the door and going out into the storm, Jason on her heels. Everyone went to the door to hear the conversation.  
"-Hate you!" Piper, obviously.  
"Pipes, it was an accident, I swear!"  
"How many times do I have to say DONT CALL ME THAT! Nothing like that happens on accident."  
"Fine, I've tried apologizing and now you hate me and I was going to have to tell you sooner or later, so, here goes." Jason took a deep breath. "I'm going to camp Jupiter and I'm never coming back. Our relationship wasn't working anyways so yeah." SLAP! Jason sloshed back into the room, looking back at Piper, who was walking away, looking at her hand in disbelief. He sat down and Percy dried him off. Reyna sat on his lap and continued. They kept playing and suddenly it was Nico's turn.  
"Nico, truth or dare?" Asked Hazel who had just admitted her fear of the dark.  
"Truth?"  
"Oh, you're not any fun."She pouted." I dare you to tell us all who you have a crush on."  
"Thalia." He murmured. Thalia was shocked. Literally, electricity was sparking from her as she left.  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
Nico looked at Thalia, who had taken the hand that Paisley was previously holding. Paisley. Nico looked around for her. He eventually spotted her, storming towards the others, who had saved them a table. Thalia skipped to the table with Nico. he sat next to Hazel who looked t him, disappointed.  
"She thought you were different. That you weren't playing with her feelings. You broke her." Hazel whispered. Paisley looked around for a seat at the round table and found, there weren't any.  
"Here." Piper put moved her bag from her lap, to the ground and pulled Paisley onto her lap. Piper started playing with her hair.  
"Hey, Paisley, Where's Tammy? And Tane, liam, Peter, Cody and Harry?" Paisley looked as if someone punched her in the gut Her eyes brimmed with tears. Paisley turned in Pipers arms and whispered something in her ear. Piper gasped.  
"Oh Paisley, I'm so sorry." She pulled an apple out of her bag and grumpily munched on it. Piper continued playing with Paisley's hair. She did it up in a french braid that started from one side of her forehead and went diagonally and finished under her ear, making it so the braid went over her broad shoulder.  
"Guy's guess what." Percy says, noticing Paisley's unhappy expression, he shoots her his 'I'm-going-to-make-you-smile-by-smiling' trouble maker grin. It had the wanted effect, she grinned.  
"What?" Asked Annabeth.  
"Paisley beat me in a swimming race and is the new captain of the swim team." Percy said proudly.  
"Really?" Piper asked Paisley.  
"Yep. I beat him. It wasnt even a P.B. " Paisley boasted. Thalia snorted, finally beating Nico and sitting on his lap.  
"its true." Paisley said, eyes widening.  
"Yeah, and I'm an Elephant."  
"Its true."  
"Mhmm, sure."Thalia rolled her eyes.  
"Wanna bet?" Paisley sat up, glaring fiercely at Thals.  
"Sure, how much?"  
"Twenty says I can beat Percy at swimming. "  
"Twenty says you can't."  
"Your on." Paisley grinned evilly, "Be prepped to lose, sucker."  
"That's the best insult you got?"  
"No. Your actually a self centered boyfriend stealing bitch who couldn't give a damn about anyone but herself." Everyone looked shocked at Paisley. No one thought she was capable of saying something like that.  
"Boyfriend stealing?" Asked Piper. Paisley blushed fire engine red.  
"Erm, I meant best friend stealing. Nico shrank back into his chair.  
"Damn is a swear word." Piper pointed out.  
"And I care because?" Paisley asked.  
" Just letting you know." Piper rolled her eyes, shes apparently heard her say something like that before. RING! the bell sang through the loud speakers. Thank the gods, Thalia was crushing him.  
"I'll meet you at the lockers afterschool Ok Pipe cleaner?"Paisley asked innocently as if the previous conversation never existed.  
"Pipe Cleaner?" Asked Leo.  
"Yeah, her name sounds like Pipe Cleaner. So why not?"  
"Good point," Leo gave in. Hazel grabbed his hand and smiled warmly at him, making him blush.  
"Whatchu got next?" Paisley asked Hazel.  
"The Arts. You?"  
"Same, Lets go buddy." Paisley dragged Hazel and Leo out.  
"C'mon Wise Girl." Percy left with Annabeth. Piper and Jason exchanged glances. Psh, they are oh so secretive.  
"Thals, c anI talk to you as we walk to English?" Jason asked.  
"Erm sure." Thalia turned to Nico," Bye Death Breath." And then she kissed him. She would've deepened it, Nico thought, but brownie points to Jason, who pulled her away. After they were out of earshot, Piper turned to Nico with a look he had never seen on her before. It was the tell-me-whats-going-on-or-else look mixed with disappointment.  
"She let her barriers down for a split and let you in, then you kiss, then you kiss Thalia on front of her. She's broken enough as it is. Did she tell you why she left home? Why she came to New York of all places?" Piper asked/ shouted.  
"n-no." Piper was scaring him. BADLY! 911!  
"She will tell you in time but I should let you know, she's not the forgiving type. Give her some space and if she ignores you, so be it. Just, let her cool off. You get what I'm saying?"  
"Yeah. I never meant to hurt her. As far as I know, Thalia isn't actually my girlfriend."  
"That's what Jason's talking to her about." Piper walked away, leaving Nico to think, WHAT'S GOING ON?

*FLASHFORWARDS TO DECEMBER*

Nico and Paisley rarely talked and it was killing him. She came around to hang with Hazel. They were the best of friends, sharing weird stories and such. Whenever Nico entered thee room Paisley completely ignored him. One night he over heard them talking.  
" Your killing him. I can see it in his eyes."  
"He hurt when I was most vulnerable. And I'm slowly going back to normal."  
"Yeah. REAL slowly."  
"Changing topic now."  
"Nope. One last thing. Do you still love him?"  
"How could I not?"  
Nico grinned like a Cheshire cat. She loved him. She really did. Nico started playing on his phone. He had asked Hazel for Paisley's number and contact. She had 2 email addresses, a home phone and a cellphone. Nico was about to send a text when Thalia burst through the doors.  
"NICO! I need a hug." Thalia pouted. She was kinda cute. But she was clingy and annoying. Why didn't he have the courage to break it off? He was going to on their date the other day, but instead, he asked her to go to the upcoming dance. Paisley had won the bet with Thalia and Piper had moved in with Annabeth and Thalia. They all lived in the same apartment block. Percy was next door and next door to him was the girls. Easy peasy. Paisley lived within walking distance to school. Back to the present.  
"Why?" Nico asked.  
"Because. My life is complicated at the moment." She answered, climbing onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Bye Hazel. See you at School." Paisley walked out of Hazel's room with a grin. As she passed Nico and Thalia she muttered something. Nico wished he caught what it was before she slammed the door.  
In a two days it would be Hazel's birthday and she was going to have a sleepover. Paisley was obviously coming along with Thalia and Piper and Annabeth and Percy etc. The day Christmas break started, Nico and the boys were going to the mall to get some decorations for Hazel's birthday.  
"-Oohh. Maybe the gold ribbon to match her eyes. And it is her favourite colour. Nico, whaado you think?" Leo asked.  
"Gold and silver. Piper and Paisley are in charge of the food. So they will sort out the plates.I'll text her now. Maybe she can find Silver and d Gold plates."  
"You just want an excuse to text Paisley."  
"what. Pshh. No." leo gave him the look. "Ok Maybe. Please don't tell Thalia."  
"No. I'll tell the world instead." Leo answered. Suddenly Percy and Jason skidded To a stop. Puffing from running.  
"Piper-said, " Puff puff, " That Paisley- got snowed in. We get to do the food."  
"So like Chips and lollies and -"  
"Yeah-yeah we get. No healthy stuff. Anyways Percy and I will ge that done. We thought we should meet the girls at their house in an hour and a half." Jason suggested.  
"Yep. Do you agree with me, Nico wants in with Paisley?" Asked Leo.  
"Yep. bet he Loooovvvveeeesss her." Jason taunted with a smirk.  
"He loves who?" Asked Percy. Everyone laughed.  
" We gotta run. Meet you in the car in half an hour so we can get lunch." Jason said, walking away.  
"I hope Paisley is alright." Nico furrowed his brows.  
"Knowing her, she probably is wither watching a movie, texting Hazel or trying to open the apartment blocks doors."  
"Mhmm."  
"I heard that she's singing at the dance. or is the DJ. I cant remember."  
DJ? Singing? was she good?  
"Dude. You there? Nah, he's in Luuurrrrrvvvveeee land. "  
"real mature." Nico paid for the decorations and met Jason and Percy by the car. Only, they hadn't arrived. After a few minutes, Daina and the other Cheerleaders walked in.  
"Oh look, its emo and his little ADHD friend. How sad. mommy too poor to pay for real clothes or did you want to look like you walked out of the trash can." She teased as her friends laughed. Suddenly they gasped. Leo looked to where they were staring. Behind them, Percy and Jason appeared, hands full of food bags.  
"Leggo my friends." Percy slid into the drivers seat.  
"lets hope we don't die of your awful driving Perce. I have a few things I wanna say to Hazel." Leo Joked.  
"Hey."  
"Kidding."  
They rode in silence until they reached the apartment complex. they filed out of the Pirius and met the girls minus Paisley. Thalia was flipping through channels on the couch. Piper was in the kitchen, baking something, Annabeth was reading a book and Hazel was drawing.  
"Where's Paisley?" Asked Nico.  
"Trapped in her apartment." Piper said, bringing out a tray of cookies.  
"No blu-"  
"Theres a batch of blue ones in the oven. " Percy started going into the kitchen. "They're not done yet. Leave it." Piper scolded, smacking him lightly. Percy rubbed his arm.  
"Owie." Piper smirked.  
"Good."  
The boys went to their Apartment and watched TV for around fifteen minutes, when the bell rang.  
"Boys,do I have to pick the blimin' lock or will you open it?" Piper demanded  
"Pick the lock." Leo suggested, "We're watching tv." Nico inwardly smirked as Jason gave Leo the 'What?' Look.  
"Fine then. No cookies for you."  
"Are they blue?" Percy perked up. Jason chuckled.  
"Yes, yes they are. And unless you open the door. Us girls will eat them."  
"You heard the woman Valdez. open the door." Nico smiled.  
"If you want to come in then, why don't you charmspeak us?"  
"BECAUSE I BAKED THE OTHER BATCH FOR HAZEL FOR HER BIRTHDAY. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A BRAIN, WHICH I HIGHLY DOUBT, THE GIRLS AND I WANT SOME COOKIES TOO! IF YOU DONT OPEN THE DOOR IN THE NEXT TWO SECONDS, I'M KEEPING THEM!" Piper yelled. " ONE, TWO! FINE! I'M GOING. THALIA ANNIE HAZEL AND I CAN EAT THEM OURSELVES! WITHOUT YOU." They heard her footsteps fade away down the hall. The boys were stunned and staring at Jason.  
"Nice girl you got there. Not temperamental at all." Leo said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Hey! She's a better girlfriend than I am a boyfriend. How's your relationship with Thalia.?" Jason asks Nico. He had droned them out.  
"Huh? Oh great. I just love a girl sitting/ squirming on my lap and whining about random stuff. " Nico says sarcastically.  
"You wanna break it off?" Asks Jason.  
"And you wont kill me?"  
"Nope.. She does get annoying."  
"Was Piper being serious? You really think she was serious about the cookies?" Percy asks, sounding like a broken hearted school girl.  
"Only one way to find out. " Leo says, getting up. "I dunno 'bout you, but I want some cookies."  
"LETS GO!" Percy shouts, flying out the doorway and into the girls apartment, the others slowly following. When Annabeth opened the door, blue cookie in hand.  
"Hey Pipes, the boys are here." Annabeth shouted over her shoulder. Soon Piper appeared, smirking.  
"I knew you would come. Too bad I was drop dead serious about eating them all. Thalia alone has eaten like, seven. And there were only fifteen in the batch. Too bad so sad. None for you." Piper said with fake sympathy. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to blush. Nico knew where this was going.  
"You'd make some more for us, right?" Jason put his forehead on Pipers. She grinned.  
"Nice try. But no. I've already put everything away. You missed out and now, us girls have eaten them all. I managed to save Paisley some."  
"Why'd you save her some? She doesn't need them." Thalia piped up from the couch. If Nico craned his neck he could see her. Paisley deserves them more than anyone else on the planet. Nico thought.  
"So, there's no cookies left?" Percy asked, devastated.  
"Unless the ones I made for Paisley, then nope. " Piper turned to Nico, ""Nico, would you be a dear and give these to Paisley? " Piper's voice sounded velvety and sweet.  
"Y-yes." Nico took the blue cookies and went to get his black winter coat. The cold bit his cheeks and turned them red. After about 15 minutes of walking, he found the apartment and saw that it was not covered in snow. Nico walked to the stairs and started climbing. The lift was under maintenance. He reached her apartment and found the key on the top of the door frame. Nico unlocked the door and went in. He had been there once before with Hazel, and seen her with the Key.  
"Paisley?" Nico walked into the living room, only to find it, clean and tidy. He walked down the hallway to where he knew he would find Paisley's room. Nico opened her light blue door and found her curled up on her bed, head in her hands and crying.  
"Pais?" He asked, rushing to her  
"What?" She croaked, looking up. Her eyes were glowing green and were puffy and bloodshot. Nico hugged her. She stiffened.  
"What happened?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows. Paisley shoved a note into his hand.

_To Paisley_

_I left for london on short notice for filming. I will be back on february the 13. I love you sweetie, please look after yourself, you dont have your sister and brothers to help you this time._  
_Love from Mum._

"I'm so sorry Paisley." Nico gushed. He knew how much she trusted her Mother to tell her these things. This was big. A thirteen year old home alone for 2 months. What are the consequences off this? The list is endless. Die of hunger, serial killer on the loose, she could get sick or a rapis-  
"Nico?" She interrupted his thoughts, burying her head on his shoulder and loosening up.  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for being mean and judging you for something that you couldn't help. I'm so so so sorry." she whispered softly.  
"No. I'm sorry. I led you on. I kissed Thalia. It my fault and I don't and won't hold this against you. I'M Sorry." Nico kissed her forehead. "Piper made blue cookies." He offered them to her. She Handed him one.  
"Here. You need one too." Paisley says. She sat on the side of her bed swinging heer feet over the side. " You want anything to drink? Hot Chocolate, Coffee, Tea, Coke, Sprite, Juice?" she offered.  
"Hot Chocolate." Nico confirmed. He watched her walk out of the room. She was wearing bright red sweatpants with the words LIFEGUARD+ printed in white on the side of the leg a grey short-sleeved thermal and socks. Nico was sitting there in dreamland when she entered, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. He looked around her room. The walls were covered in pictures. Lots of them had her and a blonde girl with warm brown eyes. Somehow they looked the same. Like sisters. The blonde girl looked fourteen in the ones Paisley looked around nine. There were ones of her wearing a green soccer uniform, holding a trophy or a huge grin at the age of 4-6. Some pictures were of plants with bright red flowers like little sticks.  
"Pohutukawa. Thats the flower on the tree you're looking at." Paisley pointed out, handing him a mug. It was still steaming but Nico didn't care. It was freezing outside.  
"Thanks. Whose the people in the pictures?"  
" Erm the girl is Tammy. The boys in the pictures who look like Tammy are Tane, Liam, Peter, Cody and Harry. Harry was the oldest. Cody was the youngest. He was only a year older than me. " Paisley smiled sadly, "I miss them." A tear strolled down her cheek. she reached over to her white bedside stand and grabbed a box. "Jaffa?" She asked  
"Huh?"  
"Lolly only available in New Zealand. I also have some Pineapple lumps." Nico raised an eyebrow." My friend sent them over. One big box every month. I told her she doesn't need to but she always says 'Home is where the heart is, ' and I adore her for that. Always optimistic. This is her way of saying I will remember you and you'll always have a home here." Nico pulled a red sphere shape no bigger than a baby tomato. he stuck it in his mouth.  
"Mmm. These are good." He remarked  
"i know right. I'll have to bring you to NZ sometime. It's the best. Green grass. Hills. Sheep." Nico almost laughed at the last one.  
"What? There's more sheep than people. It's actually Pretty cool." She protested.  
"I believe you." Nico drained his mug. Paisley's eyes were slowly going back to normal. "I'm sorry if this conversation makes you sad." Paisley looked at him.  
"You should get back. They are probably wondering where you are." Paisley took his empty mug from him and he stared in her eyes. They were getting more green by the day.  
"Your beautiful. You know that?" Nico makes her blush.  
"Nic, you have a girlfriend. Don't waste her." Paisley says  
"Nic? haven't called me that in a while Pais."  
"Pais? haven't called me that in a long shot." They were unbelievably close. A sudden urge pushed Nico to kiss her. Nico held back. What about Thalia? A small voice asked. Oh screw her, this is Paisley. Nico kissed her. She struggled at first, but then she kissed back. Nico subconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist and hers knotted themselves in his hair. Nico was on cloud nine. Suddenly she pulled away.  
"You have a girlfriend. And you just cheated. " Her eyes widened, "And its all my fault."  
"No. Its mine. And in fact, I liked it. "  
"So... What does this make us?"  
"I dunno. I've gotta break up with Thalia first. She wasnt my girlfriend in the first place. I never asked. I did have a small crush on her. But that was before I met you." she smiled.  
"Well, best be on your way. Good luck with whatever."She said.  
"Pack your stuff. You can stay with me."  
"Seriously? I don't wanna cause too much trouble." Paisley said warily.  
"Yeah. I'll wait in the living room."  
"Make yourself at home. I'll have a shower here too so watch TV, Play on the Ipad or whatever until I'm done." She offered.  
"Ok" Nico went and collapsed on the couch, just giddy. She kissed him back. For real. He was about to turn the Ipad on when his phone rang.  
"hello?"  
"NICO! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Thalia screamed.  
"Yes. Can I talk to Hazel for a minute?"  
"Erm sure?"  
"Hello?" Asked Hazel  
"HAZEL. Paisley's mom isn't coming back until february and I said she could stay for the week. IS that alright?"  
"Eeeepp! Yes. Is that a trick question.?" The excitement suddenly faded." what'd you do?"  
"I kissed her."  
"YOU WHAT?"  
"Hazel, there are other people in the room."  
"I'm on the fire escape. Its bloody cold."  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Ok, see you later, ok? Dont hurt her."  
"Ok, Bye Haze," Nico hung up before Thalia could get on the phone. Paisley walked out of her room, wearing black jeans, a white long sleeve and a black high low top. She walked over to him.  
"Who was that?" She asked, walking into the kitchen. She came out holding two sandwiches.  
"Thalia but I talked to Hazel and she said it was alright if you stayed over. "  
"Ok," She handed him a plate. "I'll go and pack my stuff." Before she could leave, Nico pulled her in for a kiss.  
"Ok" He agreed. "Hazel can't wait!" He called after her. He heard her open a cupboard door to pull a bag down from a high shelf. "Need help?" he says, Looking at her jump to get one.  
"No." She says determined. Paisley vaults herself into the air and grabs a blue bag on the peak of it. "See?" She smirks.  
"Yeah yeah." Nico follows her into her room, where she starts laying down clothes. 3 pairs of Jeans, 2 pairs of onesies, hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, Swimsuit, leggings, tank top, shirts and a big parcel for Hazel's birthday. And then she begins to stuff them in her bag. After Paisley zips the duffel bag up, she gets her blue backpack and fills it with a book, computer, phone, charger and a turquoise journal. When he noticed he raised an eyebrow, she blushed.  
"Didn't think you were one to keep a diary." Nico pressed.  
"Who said it was a diary? " She zipped up the backpack after she put in a pencil-case. "Lets go." She opened the door after slipping on her brown boots and grey snowboarding jacket.  
The cold hit them like a tonne of bricks.  
"Damn its cold." Paisley complained.  
"Well, its a good thing I only live a few blocks away." Nico grabbed her hand and led her through the streams of people. After a while, she slipped and landed on her thumb.  
"OUCH!" She screamed. Her thumb was bent back by her wrist. It was not pretty.  
"C'mon, we're almost there. I'll fix it when we arrive." Nico assured,crouching next to her to help her up. Paisley looked devastated.  
"Now I can't train and do gym. Stupid ice." She muttered as she was walking, cradling her hand in the other. He clutched her elbow and walked in front of her to make sure he won't lose her. When they got there, Piper opened the door.  
"Oh Paisley! What happened?" She helped Paisley with her bags and jacket.  
"Ice happened. I slipped and landed on my thumb. Can you fix it?" Piper laughed gently.  
"I'll try." She disappeared in the bathroom. Meanwhile, Thalia kissed Nico on the cheek.  
"Are you alright?" She her, Paisley was sitting on the countertop and looked like she was ready to puke.  
"Fine, You should ask Paisley how she is. She broke her hand not me." Nico went over to the couch. Hazel had gone to help Paisley and Leo wanted to see how gruesome it looked along with Percy and Jason. Across from Nico, Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Pipes! Lets just take her to Sally. She'd know what to do!" Annabeth shouted.  
"Ok!" Piper came out and Paisley got off the counter. "Be back soon." She assured.

**A/N**

**Sorry if Paisley is a mary sue and Nico is OOC, but I need him to be that way. I'm also sorry for really bad spelling and grammar. Whats a Beta? Can anyone help?**

**What subjects do american schools have?**

**If you could answer those questions for me, that would be awesome!**

**Thank you to TrueColorsNeverFade for helping me a bit!**

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


	9. Chapter 9

NICO POV

Piper and Paisley came back two hours later. We had ordered Pizza for dinner, even though Leo said he could make taco's. Paisley's hand was wrapped up in gauze.

"Did you guy's get something to eat?" Jason asked, greeting the pair at the door.

"Not yet. Did you order Pizza?" Piper asked. They were covered in snow. Paisley's lips were turning blue. "Go inside before you catch a cold." Piper says, pushing the smaller girl inside, where it was warmer. She took off her jacket and mittens revealing her already-purple fingernails. It wasn't that horrible smelling nail polish stuff Hazel pus on her toes in the summer, I can assure you.

"How was it?" Hazel asked, patting the spot next to her, for Paisley to sit down.

"It was good. They checked it out and then did a small X-ray. As it turns out, I broke it and ripped the skin. But it will heal fast, according to the doctor. " Paisley says, matter of factually.

"Thats good. Not that its broken, but that it will heal fast. " Hazel says, putting her arm around her friend. "You're frozen."

"Auckland weather is unpredictable. But it never snows. Only rains. Storms are worst." Paisley says. Of course, she was used to warmer weather in the winter. I wonder if anyone can break through her barriers. Its like a kilometer thick, where as people like Daina wear their hearts on their sleeves. I wonder if I broke through her barrier? I mean, she kissed back.

"Nico,can I talk to you?" Asked Thalia, tugging at my sleeve.

"Sure?" I say, questioningly.

Once we were a fair distance from the others, in the kitchen to be exact, she started talking.

"OK. You know how we all played truth or dare? Ya know. It kinda ruined Piper and Jasons relationship." I nodded. Where was this going? "The huntresses were playing it too. They dared me to pretend to be your girlfriend, until I couldn't take it anymore. Artemis even agreed. She said something like 'This will show them that boys always break hearts'. Well, something like that. And I'm really sorry. I didn't want to, but I had to. I get it if you hate me now." Thalia said, shamefully.

"I am a little pissed off, but I'm glad you told me the truth. I was wondering if you went psycho for a second." I say. I hold out my hand, "Friends?"

"Friends." Thalia confirms, shaking my hand.

There was only one thing to do now. Tell Paisley. "Nico, I'm going back to the huntresses, tonight. So if you want to go out with Paisley, you can ask her to the Dance thingy on the last day of school. " She says.

"Thats a great idea. Thanks Thals." I say, hugging her.

"Anytime." She says.

**A/N**

**Short chapter. But I wanted to update this story. BADLY. **

**Check out my other stories please. They both have Paisley. One has her brother's and sister too! **

**Should Paisley and Nico's ship name be Paico, or Nisley?**


	10. Chapter 10

Paisley POV

Sleep never came easily for me. Accept that time in english class, but I was jetlagged so it doesn't count. I spent a few minutes tossing and turning in my emerald green sleeping bag, on the couch. When I finally got comfy, I stared at the ceiling. I could vaguely hear the boys talking over everything and nothing, from next door.

My bandaged hand was resting on my stomach. I wondered if my Mum was safe. Had she made her flight? Why didn't she tell me? And mostly, What was up with Thalia.

I had almost fallen asleep, when I heard someone come out from their room. Her short black hair was adorned with a silver circlet tiara thingy. Her clothes were silver, and she carried a bow and arrow.

"Thalia?" I whisper into the dark, hoping she can hear me. She obviously did, because she jumped.

"Go back to sleep Paisley. I'm just going out for a walk, OK?" She assured, as if she wasn't holding a weapon.

"With a bow and arrow?" I ask. Thalia seemed shocked at my reply. She clicked her fingers as if she had some magical power over what I saw.

"What bow and arrow. All I'm carrying is a umm... ruler and a hair band. " She stammered.

"Its a bow and arrow." I nod. What the heck was she doing with a bow and arrow?

"Fine. Well, I'm going back to bed." She said, turning around.

I fell asleep, fast. And in the morning, Thalia was no where to be found.

**A/N**

**Was that a cliff hanger? Sorry that the chapters are shorter, but I've been really busy lately. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


	11. Chapter 11

PAISLEY POV

After we were all gathered in Thalia's room, the boys mostly in PJ's like me, we started to discuss.

"Ok, did anyone see her leave?" Annabeth asked from her space next to Percy, perched on the edge of the bed. The room had been semi-packed up.

I raised my hand, " I saw her going out earlier. She was wearing this tiara thingy and was holding a real bow and arrow. I asked where she was going, but I never really got an answer." Annabeth seemed to relax a little.

"We've got school. Meet you all outside, in the hall. We can go and find a Starbucks or something. " Annabeth said dismissively. I got my clothes from Hazels room and changed while she was having a shower.

The long, pale scar on my side stood out like a sore thumb on my tanned torso. I sighed at the ugly memory of how I got it. I pushed the thought aside and put on my maroon shirt.

"I like the boots." Piper smirks at me when I sit down on the couch, waiting for Hazel. Piper gave me her old combat boots. They were comfy in a worn down way.

"Thanks." I say, smiling back. I check inside my bag, to make sure I have my black woolen mittens and I nestle my maroon beanie on my head. "The beanie is hers." I say glumly.

"I noticed. You don't usually have stylish stuff. But that beanie..." Piper trails off, sitting next to me. Suddenly, she wraps her arm around my skinny form. "Hey, I miss her too."

I sink into her embrace. Piper and I were like sister's. I could talk to her about this, because she knew them too.

"Hey, you two." Annabeth says, sitting in the arm chair. "I called Thalia, she's OK. She decided she was gonna go and visit her Aunty. She's gonna meet us at Camp."

What camp? I almost ask, but decide not to. Hazel comes out and we meet the half- asleep boys in the hall way, outside the Apartment.

The car ride was heavy with a _very _awkward silence.

"Thals is OK. She just left earlier." Annabeth said. Nico nodded in agreement. I didn't know what Nico and my relationship status was. God knows. In class, I sat next to Nico. Almost every period. It was very awkward with the looks he was throwing my way.

Back at the Apartment, Annabeth shooed everyone in the girls one.

"Paisley, not to be mean or anything, but could you um, leave, so we can discuss something?" She asked softly, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Sure. I'll go to central Park. I haven't been in a while, anyways." I say, hiding the hurt. I leave my bag by the door and start walking. What do they need to talk about so much, that I have to leave?

Instead of going to central park, I walk back to my Apartment. I fumbled with the key for a second, because I broke my right hand thumb. inside looked glum, and I felt that I wasn't alone. I walked slowly through each room, until I interrogated my room. Everything was on the floor. My bed sheets were on the floor too. Someone had been in here. Then I noticed that some of the pictured on the walls were gone. Why would anyo- My phone rang. CALLER ID: PIPER!

"Hey Pipes." I say, trying to cover the shakiness of my voice.

"Hey, I'm coming to get you from central park, now, Ok?"

"I'm in my apartment actually. I really need you to check this out."

"OK. Jason's with me-"

"Bring him too. Something's up." I say, cutting her off.

"Ok. Are you OK? What happened?" She asks, not bothering to hide the worry in her voice.

"Um, I'm fine, I think. I cant really explain this, so you need to see this."

"Ok, Be there soon, OK?" She assures.

"OK. Thanks Pipes." I say, hanging up.

Piper arrives a few minutes later, with a very red Jason beside her.

"OK, what did you need to show me?" Piper asks, urging the youngest in the room to show her the room. I showed her my room, and to say they were stunned, was an understatement.

"What? How?" Piper started, not able to finish. I looked around the room, when gold dust caught my eye.

"What's-" Piper seemed to recognise the gold dust.

"Ya know, lets go back and have a look at this later, because I need to start making dinner and we all need to help decorate for Hazel's birthday tomorrow. " Piper cuts her off.

"OK? But-"

"No time for buts. Lets go." Jason says, pushing them all out the room.

When they were walking back, I was clutching Piper's elbow so I didn't lose her through the crowd. Piper laughed silently.

"What?" I ask her.

"Am I really that special to you?" She asks. With the other hand she was holding Jason's and I dont think she ever wanted to let go.

"Huh?" I smartly reply.

"This." Piper wiggled her elbow. "You only held Tammy's elbow like this."

"Oh. Yeah." I say, "You're like my sister. How can I not?"

"Who's Tammy?" Jason asks, looking at me.

"No one you need to know." I say, looking infront of me. "Oh look, we're here. "

That night, Hazel went to bed early, so we could make her a cake. It was a vanilla cake with Purple icing. In White, it said '_Happy 14th birthday Hazel!'_

In the morning, I was woken up by Piper and Annabeth. "What?" I whisper irritatedly.

"We gotta set up." Annabeth whispers back. We decorate the room with streamers. I packed up my sleeping bag from the couch and straightened the pillows. We were saving the cake for later. The presents were stacked up on the Kitchen island. Piper handed me mine to add to the pile.

"Hazel's really lucky. All I got for my birthday a few years ago was nothing, because no one remembered." I scoffed. It was true. I hated my birthday because it was the day of love. Everyone was either out on a date, or watching a romance film in the cinemas.

"Lucky you." Annabeth said sarcastically. "Now we have to wake up the boys."

"I'll do Jason and Leo." Piper volunteers.

"I'll stay here incase Hazel wakes up." Annabeth chimes.

"I guess I'll wake up Nico?" I say, stepping out of the apartment. Piper twisted the key in the lock and the door to the boy''s apartment swung open.

I stomped down the hall, still in my pajamas. I swung open Nico's door. His room was very dark and messy. There were posters of various rock bands on the walls. Dark clothes were scattered across the floor. Where I assume was his bed, there was a lump. Nico.

"Nico, wake up." I say, shaking his shoulder. No response. "Get up or I'll splash water on your face." Still no response. I pick up a glass from his nightstand and fill it with water from the bathroom. When I walk into his room, he was facing the wall away from me. Perfect.

The water splashed on his face and he bolted up, with a shocked expression. I doubled over laughing. Suddenly, I was thrown over someone's shoulder and taken across the room to the door. It slammed shut and Nico shoved me against the wall.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Why did you shut the door?" I retaliate.

"So I can do this." He said before kissing me. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. My hands knotted in his hair and his found my waist. I was in heaven. Until we broke apart. He had a crazy grin on his face, and I probably had one too.

"We gotta go." I whisper. I open the door and before I go into the hallways, nico calls out, "Nice Pajamas!"

I look down at my nemo onsies. Tammy made them for me two years ago, but they were really big. Even now, I still need to grow a little more.

"Thanks!" I toss over my shoulder. Piper was waiting for me by the front door.

"Anything interesting?" She asks, nudging me gently.

"No." I lie. Now it was time to see Hazel's reaction to the surprise...


	12. Chapter 12

PAISLEY POV

Hazel was shocked, to say the least. She tore open her presents, thanking us all more than ten times. I had given her a home made blanket and a CD of all my favourite music. Stan Walker. Ruby Frost. Taylor Swift. David Guetta. Hazel, Piper and Annabeth showered last night, so I took a quick one and washed my hair, noticing how long it was now. At least up to my ribs. And it was going slightly wavy, like when I was smaller, but then I had curls.

I made sure my new reading glasses were in my bag. I was now out of my Nemo Pajamas, and I was in dark skinny jeans, a long sleeved electric blue shirt, and a white knitted sweater over the top and my black combat boots on, beanie in hand. I slung my bag over my shoulder, remembering to take my phone from the charger in Hazel's room. I thought about calling my Mum. She should've landed by now.

I called her. "Hi this is Sue Brown. Sorry I cant take your call right now, I'm either busy, or my phone is off-" Voice mail. Just my luck. I am hating on whatever stupid evil force- A knock brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Paisley. Are you OK?" It was Piper.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled through the door, trying to smoothen the uneasiness.

I opened the door to Hazel's room and went into the small living room. They were all chatting loudly. Hazel noticed me in the doorway with a lost look and said, "After school, we're coming back here and then we are going to go Ice skating. Sound like a plan?" She asked me.

Ice skating. I never had time to go _ice skating. _Hazel saw my look and gasped. "You have been ice skating before, right?"

I shamefully shook my head. They all gasped and looked at me wide eyed. "We are so going later." Hazel finalized.

At school, Daina and her posse were shamelessly flirting with Jason and Percy.

"We should totally go out." She says, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend." He says, wrapping his arm around Annabeth, who was smiling victoriously.

"And you?" She asks Jason.

"I got one too."' He showed her his and Piper's linked hands.

"And theres the fact that its out best friend Hazel's birthday. Shut up and go away." I snap, tired of having to hear her high pitched voice.

"Or what? You gonna tell your daddy?" She pauses, "Oh wait. You dont have one"

"Thats it." I get up, shoving my bag down. It was true. I only had my Mum. And even she left temporarily. "You know nothing about me and the hell I went through. You know nothing!"

I almost stormed over to her and slapped her, but Pipers hand was gripping my thin elbow tightly. "Do you know how many nights I spent crying for my sister? And when she came, I would ask her if anyone other than Mum and her loved me. Some nights I would scream and cry and wail. It would make the banshee seem small. Dont talk that way to me, if you're not prepared to get a truck load of venom back" I yell at Daina. I sit back down and felt everyone at the table stare at me. But I had nothing to say to them. I wasn't prepared.

*Flash back*

_"Tim Tam? Where's Mum?" I ask, sleepily rubbing my tired eyes. Curls spilled over my shoulders. I was wearing navy blue and white striped flannel pajamas. _

_"She just went out for a bit, OK Nut?" She says, pulling me into her lap. I nuzzle my head into her neck and breathe in her calming scent of lavender. Not roses. Never roses. I was allergic to them and broccoli. I liked that part of my childhood. _

_"OK, Tam. Why doesn't Richard like me?" I ask, shy of the question. _

_"You're not his. OK? Just because one person doesn't like you, doesn't mean that no one loves you. Because I do."  
_

*Flash back end*

Music class was a blast. It was the last week and we all got to sing a song. Hazel sung a taylor swift song. And soon, I was being called up.

"Um, hi. Today I'm singing an original. I prefer it if you just dont comment what so ever. You can tell me if you liked it. but thats it. Because its personal.

Always in a rush  
Never stay on the phone long enough  
Why am I so self-important?  
Said I'd see you soon  
But that was, oh, maybe a year ago  
Didn't know time was of the essence

So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me any more  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me any more

It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said

Always talking shit  
Took your advice and did the opposite  
Just being young and stupid  
I haven't been all that you could've hoped for  
But if you'd held on a little longer  
You'd have had more reasons to be proud

So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me any more  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me any more

It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words

The longer I stand here  
The louder the silence  
I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear  
Your voice when the wind blows  
So I talk to the shadows  
Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know

It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said  
Never said  
I can't take back the words I never said" The class applauded.

"Thanks." I smile, getting up from the piano.

Later on as prommised by Hazel, we went ice skating. Piper and Annabeth made sure we all had skates and before I knew it, we were on the ice. At first, Piper held my hands and skated backwards, pulling me forwards. I still fell over, bringing Piper with me.

"Uh, Pipes." I say, after falling over for the hundredth time. "I dont think I should be skating with my broken hand."

"Nonsense! You're fine!" She remarks.

"Go spend some coupley time with Jason, Piper. " A familiar voice sounds from behind me. "I can help her."

"Ok, Nico." Piper says. She waits before letting him help me up and then goes. Just me and him.

Fun...

**A/N**

**Heyyyyy! It took me ages to think of this. **

**School started and so now I gotta juggle homework in the mix too, so updates will be a little slower. On my story 'Secrets' I am sorry I haven't updated in over a month, but I've been busy. Your update will come soon.**

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


	13. Chapter 13

Nico POV

I held Paisley's warm mitten covered hands and tried helping her to skate, but she kept falling over. She sighed and said. "Go have fun. I'm gonna put my boots back on."

There was no way in my Dad, I was letting her give up.

"No. You can do this. You're Paisley friggin Brown. You can do anything!" I insist. She laughs a little. Hazel and Leo are discussing something and Leo looks pained. Hazel nods and says something. It looks serious, but she can handle it. Percy and Annabeth are skating gracefully around the rink, hand in hand. All my feelings for Percy had long since gone. But I was still a little angry and all. Jason, who knew, and Piper, who was oblivious, were also skating around, but Piper was doing all sorts of tricks.

"I can do this." Paisley assures herself.

"Just think of it as skipping. But instead of step hop, step, hop. Its Step, glide, step, glide. " Annabeth tells her, zooming past.

"OK?" Paisley gets up slowly and I take her hand again.

"Ready?" I ask, not wanting to hurt her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She says. I start skating, her clinging onto my arm. My eyes are on her's. And hers are trained on her feet.

"Ohmigosh! Nico! I'm skating!" She cheers. I smile a little. Her hand was still on my arm, but she was supporting her own weight.

"Ok, try it on your own now." I skate further, letting go of her hand. She makes it a few metres and trips up, landing flat on her back.

"Paisley! Are you OK?" I ask. That was a gnarly fall. She was laughing though.

"I was skating, on my own!" She cries.

"Now see if you can do that again. " I say, after helping her get up, again.

Paisley does the exact same, but keeps skating. "I'm doing it!" She yells, earning a few strange glances. She looks happy. All traces of sadness long erased from her eyes and posture. Her hands were waving about and she was skating on circles. I laughed, happy too.

Needless to say, we had a hard time getting her to go home. Finally, she was walking with us, grinning like mad and twirling in the falling snow, laughing as the snow went up Leo's nose.

"That was disgusting! " Leo complained, "Do you think my brain will get frost bite? Or-"

"Leo."

"Yes?"

"Shut up, and enjoy the snow." Piper says, bundling up a bunch of snow and shoving it down his jacket. leo's face changed from being childish to shoocked at the cold snow. I ran ahead t where Paisley and Hazel were laughing and talking.

"Yeah. It was mutual though. We're still friends." Hazel was saying.

"Thats good. That you're still friends I mean." Paisley rushed out. Hazel laughed.

"This has been the best birthday ever." Hazel says, throwing her arms around Paisley, who gladly returns the hug.

"There's more." Paisley teases, talking about the cake. I catch up to the two girls, and put my arm around Hazel's shoulders. Suddenly, Paisley's phone rings. She rns ahead to answer. Suddenly, she stops walking and the phone drops out of her hand. I was picking up the phone in an instant.

"'Ello? Ms Brown?" A man with a french accent asks.

"Um, she dropped the phone." I smartly answer, "Can you tell me what you told her? I'm a friend."

"Her Mother, Susan Brown was found dead in her hotel room this morning. I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. She now has to go to live with her Uncle in New Zealand." And that was When I dropped the phone. Susan Brown. Dead. Paisley. Leaving.

I think I just died inside.

_*Flashback to t he first day of school*_

_"She smells like a demigod. A powerful one at that."Hedge told me, "I got sent as her protector I go get changed cupcake!"_

_*Flashback ended*_

She had to go to camp. She has to sing at the dance. She has to live her life with her mother, but that wasall taken away from her now. I can hear her sobbing uncontrollably into Piper's shoulder, unable to form words. Her words found their way into her mouth soon after.

"Not her too. Not this soon. Not her too." She sobbed.

"Shhhh. What happened?" She asks me, cradling Paisley's head to her chest. People on the streets were giving us strange looks. After all, its noteveryday you see a sobbing into hysterics teenage girl and her shocked friend.

"Lets go to her house, its closer. Then you can tell us everything." Annabeth said, leading the way. She occasionally looked back. Paisley was still crying and I had a feeling she would be like that for a while.

**A/N**

**I just killed her Mum. *gasp* What will happen? How does she end up at camp?**

**Review! You'd make my day. Check out all my other stories too!**


	14. Chapter 14

Paisley POV.

I could tell Annabeth wasn't leading us in the right direction. She was leading us to the school. On arrival, we were greeted by Coach Hedges baseball bat.

"Cupcakes! What are you all- Whoah, your eyes are glowing." He tells me.

"I know." I croak. Ever felt a knife getting dragged down your stomach? I have. But I mean thats what I feel like. A knife has been impaled in my tummy, and the world has faded around me. Only me and the pain is left. My insides feel like their on fire, the tiniest of words could set me off crying again. I already lost- nevermind. I'll just say that I've felt it before.

Annabeth and the coach start talking, everyone does. Piper keeps me close to her, holding me close to her, but gently like someone would hold a shard of glass or a china doll. I sniffled loudly, letting more tears fall down. Did you know crying is good for you? It felt good, like pain was a balloon, and I let it all go. Like holding your breath for a decade and finally breathing again.

"I hate seeing you like this." Piper murmures into my hair. The coach and the others were still engaged in conversation. I was getting sent back to New Zealand. That wasn't bad. But leaving these people here was. My phone rang. CALLER ID: SPIDERMAN.

My uncles name was Ben, so it would be uncle ben, like from Spiderman. He always insisted when I was little that he was THE Spiderman. Psh, yeah right.

"Hello?" I say, my voice thick with tears.

"Paisley." My uncle sniffed, "I'm so sorry. I'll come and pick you up next week. Ay? And we can eat all the orange chocolate chip ice cream in the world."

I smiled sourly. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't conjure one up.

"I cant talk like this, so I got someone here who wants to talk to you." Spiderman says.

"Hello?" Gabby calls into the phone.

"Gabster?" I ask.

"It's me. I'm so sorry about your Mum. That must hurt." She says, her voice oozing sympathy. "How was America?"

"Its great. I made lots of friends here. Piper's here too." Gabby was there when Piper was. "How's home?"

"Great, not the same though without you. Quieter. Less enthusiastic. Just- I can't believe I'm talking to you!" She squeals the last part. I laugh a little.

"Neither can I Gabster. Neither can I. How is everyone?" I ask, wanting to change subjects.

"Their great!" Gabby says, but I hear the wavering in her voice. The phone crackles,

"Gabby?" I ask. Still crackling. Damn, no bars.I hang up and face everyone. The knife was back. It stung now.

That night, we stayed in my apartment. I slept in my Mum's room and I had set out mattresses on the floor and pillows to make it more insisted on sleeping on the ground next to the bed for me. I didn't argue for once in my life.

I woke up screaming, and she was by my side in an instant. Piper pulled my small, skinny, shaking form into her lap and stroked my hair.

"Shh."She hushed. Annabeth opened the door a bit. She was probably woken up by my screaming. Annabeth looked sadly at me and shut the door. I wanted to tell her I was alright. I wanted to say that it was nothing. But I couldn't lie.

I fell asleep in Piper's arms, feeling safe. Piper was family. I now have only her, my uncle, and my small baby cousin. I have those three wonderful people, so why do I feel alone?

I have never felt so alone and empty.

I was alone.

No one was there.

I was utterly alone.

**A/N**

**Its sad.I know. Thankyou to all my readers and even better reviewers and follower's and favouriter's. **

**Paisley's gonna find camp soon, and it won't be pretty. **


	15. Discontinued

**I'm gonna re write this. in a few hours I'll delete it and start from scratch. I just wanna say, that person who did that review, u want you to know I just turned twelve. I don't know shit about grammar and what a mary sue is. If you feel bad, you should think about what you review before you do. I have had a bad week and im tired. School just started up again. Im getting more homework than last year. I have everything else to fit in too. **

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


	16. Part two

**I'm posting the re-write soon! Please, fave, follow, review on that one. Thankyou for the support. Special thanks to Bethie0107 and TrueColorsNeverFade for the help! **

**The re- write will be similar, but Paisley won't be a 'Mary- Sue' (Just learnt what that meant)**

**~KaleidoscopeColours2101**


End file.
